The Promise
by DoomsdayHarbinger
Summary: My Valentine's Tribute. Reiko is in love with Hiei, Hiei has pushed her away all this time. He finally realizes how deep her feelings are and accepts them Hiei x OC, mention of Kurama x OC. OC's are characters of a future fanfic, hopefully.


I do not own YYH, however, I do own both Reiko and Nana, who will eventually be appearing in a fanfiction if I can get myself to finish it.

* * *

It had been two months after being put into the care of the Reikai Tantei, and I couldn't be happier. I'll admit, at first I wasn't comfortable being thrown into the arms of the Reikai prince's lap dogs, however things changed. They saved my life on more than one occasion and slowly, I grew to call them family.

I sat up in the bed and looked around. My room wasn't very big, but it was big enough. The door opened and a familiar grey haired woman popped her head in.

"Good, you're up. Kurama sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready" she said, with a smile.

Nana was the next leader of her pack, the Getsuga pack. She was a very strong wolf demon as well as my best friend. I had known her since I was little and had always looked up to her, both metaphorically and literally. She had been the one to stand by me and help the humans that had kidnapped my sisters. She was also the one who served a two hundred year sentence in the Reikai prison, for killing said humans.

"I will be down shortly" I replied, answering her smile with one of my own. Her grey wolf ears twitched as she grinned. She opened the door fully and walked in. "Was there something else?" I asked, confused.

"Can't you smell it?" I raised an eyebrow at her question. I lifted my nose into the air and sniffed. She smelled like Kurama, but also different. Realization dawned on me and I stared at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Last night?" I asked. She nodded, giggling.

Kurama had been courting Nana for about a month and a half. Judging by the change in her scent, they had finally mated last night.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two!" I said, happily. I felt sadness wash over me in a giant wave and frowned.

"Hiei will come around" she said, giving an apologetic smile. I looked up at her, my grey eyes wide again.

It was obvious I had feelings for Hiei, but the fire demon never showed anything to let me know he shared those feelings. I had approached him, asking if he was afraid to let his emotions show. He responded that he was letting his emotions show and was not interested in me.

My heart broke all over again at the memory.

"I am going to go help Kurama finish breakfast. I'll see you in a bit, okay?" I nodded and watched her leave.

I felt bad for ruining her happiness. She didn't need to be burdened with my sadness. She needed to be happy. She deserved it. And I would be happy for her.

I crawled out of bed and stretched, my ears flattening and my tail extending behind me. That was something I would never take for granted again. After having my demon energy sealed and my ears and tail disappear, I began to really appreciate them. Now that they were back, I would make sure I never lost them again.

I approached my dresser and pulled out my clothes, a white tank top with blue jeans. Human clothes weren't bad, on the contrary, they were pretty comfortable, but I was used to the clothes I had worn in the Makai. However, when in the human world, you must wear what the humans do.

I was dressed in a few moments and left my room to wander in to the kitchen.

Kurama stood in front of the stove with a white apron on, holding a spatula. Yukina, Hiei's secret sister, also wore an apron and was mixing some sort of batter. Nana leaned against the wall, covered in white.

"Nana, what happened?" I asked, slowly. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She looked over to me and her cheeks reddened.

"I was trying to help and I ended up with flour all over me. My tails were getting in the way" by this time, I had tears streaming down my face.

"I told you. You should have switched to your human form or wrapped your tails around your legs" Kurama said, smiling. Her blush darkened.

"Reiko, can you tell Mr. Hiei that breakfast is ready? Nana, everyone else is in the living room" Yukina's soft voice asked. The ice apparition was such a sweet girl that it was hard to imagine that her brother was Hiei.

I nodded and left the kitchen. I walked outside and allowed my energy to flow out to find Hiei's. Once I found him, I flitted to where he slept.

Hiei tended to sleep in trees. Every once in awhile he would sleep in a window or a bed, but he preferred being outside. I didn't blame him. Like most demons, we were raised outside.

I stopped under the tree I knew he was in. Surprisingly, it was the one next to my window. I blinked, curious as to why he would pick that spot.

"Hiei?" I asked, quietly. I could feel my blood rushing through my veins. Despite the fact that my heart does not beat, I could almost swear it was pounding in my ears.

"Hn."

Typical Hiei. He didn't talk much, only when necessary.

"Breakfast is ready" I called up to him. In a blur of black, he flitted down the tree and landed in front of me. I turned away from him and walked in the direction of the temple's closest door.

Every step the silence seemed to weigh down on my shoulders heavier. Every step pieces of my heart broke.

I felt him stop behind me. I turned and raised an eyebrow.

"You really do have strong feelings toward me, don't you" it wasn't a question. I looked into his crimson eyes and immediately saw the sadness behind them.

"I do." I was afraid to say more.

"Why?" the sadness was still there. The sight of it made my heart shatter.

"I don't know. I just feel this…pull…towards you" I responded. That wasn't entirely true. He was brave, and caring. He fought for what he believed in. He had a strong heart. Everything about him seemed to pull me deeper. Everything about him seemed to make me love him more.

He was on me in a second. I was pinned against the wall with his arms on either side of my head.

"Do you mean it?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow again.

"Do I mean what?"

"What you though just now" he responded, almost desperately. I blinked. I had forgotten he could read minds. "Do you really believe you love me?"

"No." I watched as his face fell. I saw several expressions fly across his face in only a few seconds. Sadness, hurt, anger, pain. He looked down and tried to move away. I grabbed his arm and turned him back to me. My other hand grabbed his face and pulled it to mine.

Our lips met in a brief kiss, but it was enough to spark my heart and make it feel whole again. I pulled away and looked into his eyes again, only to see shock there.

"No, I do not believe I love you" I stated again. He tried to pull away, only to have me tighten my grip. "I know I love you." He stopped trying to pull away and looked at me. Relief and happiness shone in his eyes, something I had never seen there before.

"You deserve someone who can love you back" he stated, taking my head into both of his hands, "And I do not believe I can. I do know that I care for you more than I have led on."

"I believe you can. No, I know you can. Given time, I know you can love" I smiled at him, "But for now, I will accept the way you are." He smiled, a rare thing, and my heart sang. He leaned closer again and pulled me into a kiss. I could feel the passion and heat down to my toes. My tail pulled him closer to me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. I grinned. Nana had been right. He did come around.

"I would like to court you, Reiko." My heart began flipping happily at this. I smiled.

"And I would like to court you, Hiei." He blinked and laughed.

"Somehow, I should have known you would make this an equal thing."

"Yes, you should have." I smirked at him and kissed him once more. "I love you, Hiei."

"And I promise, I will learn to love you, Reiko."


End file.
